Christmas Guardian
by PhynixProwler
Summary: Angel Wings a High school basketball athlete and kind hearted girl is given a second chance after a horrable accident of fate ends her life on earth. Meeting new friends and forming alliances to save the Holidays from the evil king who swore he would rule all. While on the way she Discovers a Legendary Secret that might just change everything.
1. Beginning

(Hey everyone this is another story I been thinking on for some time ... it's a bit eh so so I want some feedback on it if it's ok lol. This is more of a holiday story hope u enjoy).

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

**It was a starry night on Christmas Eve and the town below was silent with the light fall of snow upon each roof, the lonely streets of the small town was silent but almost hummed with carols that were sung from the days before as you walked amongst the houses. The air itself seemed a loft with unwitting joy of the holiday. The whole town decorated lights on each house and tree in each window. All was at peace for this town but for one child sitting by their bedroom window, a young girl with light caramel hair that almost went down to her mid back and crystal blue eyes like the night sky above on this clear night; patiently waiting for something other than Santa. The young girl stood up from her window sill and began to whine under her breath, "Where is grandpa?" she sounded worried "He promised he be here before I went to sleep". Christmas was not her favorite holiday for the gifts, but for the great joy it brought and the stories her grandfather told around the fire. As Angel began to pace a long caramel haired woman with hazel eyes enters the girls room slowly opening the door and smiles down at the child, a candle in her hand giving a warm light to the curves of her face "Angel sweetie shouldn't you be in bed? Santa is going to be here soon". The woman's name was Claire Wings; her voice was almost a coo so not to wake her fiancé which slept in the next room. **

**Angel walked up to her mother quietly and nuzzled her head into Claire's side before looking up with sad eyes, "But grandpa will be here soon" her voice almost a soft cry "He promised". Claire kneeled down to the young child wrapping her in a soft hug, "I know my little Angel, but I don't know if grandpa could make it in this cold of weather" Angel looked back to the window and began to pout softly still not wanting to accept that fact. Grandpa was never late, never broke a promise and always was there on Charismas. Angel knew in her heart he was coming and would knocking on their front door at any moment like always, she looked up into Claire's eyes and a small smile appears "He'll be here, please mommy give him more time?" Angel sounded so sure and with those eyes Claire could not refuse. She stood back up after kissing her child on the forehead "Ok baby girl, I'll let you wait a while more" she then places a gentle hand under the child chin to look her in the eyes "But you need your rest for tomorrow ok?". Angel nodded agreeing with a smile on her face and sat back down on the sill, her hopeful eye glancing around the snow falling for anything that may come towards the house.**

**Angel was dozing slowly to sleep when the doorbell sounded, the sound made Angel shoot up to stand and run down the hall to the front door. Claire was walking through the living room as the knock was heard; she peeked through the peep hole then opened the front door. Angel stopped short as an older man stepped inside, his red coat was covered in white snow all the way down to his black boots; Angel immediately wrapped her arms around the man's waist the best she could, being five years old she was so small. The man chuckled softly as he looked down at the child his bright eyes almost shining in happiness and kneeled down. In one quick motion he picked up the young child and held her in a loving hug, "There is our wonderful little Christmas Angel" he spun her around forgetting about his packages which dropped to the floor. Claire laughed softly as her father spun around and picked up the packages, "Father I'm so happy you could make it" she places the gifts by the couch and turned giving her father a warm hug in welcome.**

**Angel's grandfather went by Chris but he was always known as grandpa in Angel's eyes, he returned the hug chuckling "I always come for you" he then turns to Angel with a big smile through his small white beard "And our littlest Angel" placing one hand on the little girls head. Angel's grandfather was old with white hair and a light beard, he would almost look like Santa if only he was a bit jollier around the middle. As the family started to get settled in and comfortable. Jack stepped into the room before leaning against the far wall with a snear on his face, "What is with all the commotion out here, You realize some people are trying to sleep?" His brow was slightly raised only increasing the aggravated look he was already displaying. Jack had Dark black hair and eyes to match with his lightly tanned skin. Jack's disposition was not in the least Jolly like everyone else, he was a kind man around Claire; but he was quite distasteful around others and for some odd reason did not like Christmas time. Jack's one holiday he was great with, was Halloween. When, it came to scaring others or coming up with a new trick. **

**Angel's grandfather had a firm distaste for his daughter's new fiancé but after Angel's father died no man seemed to match up, "Well Marry Christmas Eve Jack, I'm sorry I woke you but you know how I am". Jack gave a slight glare to the old man his eyes seemed to darken then seemed to smirk over to Claire when looking away, "No worries gramps" his voice was quite low with no heart in it " I'm just a bit worn from work, glade you could make it". Angel giggled softly as she clung to her grandfather's side, not paying any mind to Jack's expression "Grandpa how was the way here? Cold?" she showed the excitement that her voice couldn't when Chris looked down to her "No weather is too cold for this old man to see his littlest angel"; He kneeled down to the child once again and tapped her nose gently causing her to laugh. Jack walked over to Claire's side and tapped her shoulder whispering, "Dearest heart? Did you grab that package from Carlos an hour ago?" Claire's eyes widened in sudden surprise as she remembered " oh dear". She looked over to her daughter and fathers a moment with a tender smile, "Dad I need to go down the street real quick, can you stay in here and keep Angel company?" Angel's grandfather nodded as Claire walked back to her room to grab her jacket and shoes so she can head out. He stands slowly brushing his jacket off "Of course sweetie just is safe, you know how storms are" Claire quickly walked through the house and out the door after kissing Angel's forehead.**

**Angel's grandfather noticed Jack grinning as he stepped back into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Angel took her grandfathers hand gently in her own and tugged gently for his attention "I'm happy you came grandpa, it's not Christmas without you". Chris looked down at the child with a warm loving smile, "Christmas is not a holiday without your family, and you my little one make that long hike through the snow worth every step". Angel's grandfather was known for his stories, his most famous was about Christmas and the people in his stories always taught lessons like faith or trust; He sat down merrily on the couch before he placed Angel on his knee, a big smile appeared across both of their faces as he began to tell one of his stories. He looked over to the Christmas tree near the fireplace in front of the window, his eyes flickering with the glow of the flames. Angel looks up to him happily as he begins his tale, this story was about mystical beings and all the Holidays known to man. He described how it was in the very beginning of that world then the Holiday's were all on one plain, all worlds under one sky; but the worlds separated as the war started, the day Halloween was born.**

_The Halloween King was a ruthless leader and was said not to have a heart for it had turned to ash. He ruled with an iron fist, with an army of soulless soldiers and it was said that the wife of the king died long ago of a broken heart. The other Holidays were run in there own dimensions after the war, like Valentines and Christmas; but only one could free them and bring the Holidays back under one sky._** Chris continued his story in grand detail as the fireplace died down until it got really late and Clair finally came home, holding a small box in her hands. Angel was fast asleep in her grandfathers arms as Chris leaned back to drift off on the couch in the light of the dying fire and Christmas tree. Claire smiled sweetly and stepped over to the tree, kneeling down slowly without making a sound and slide the gift under the green branches. Chris looked down at his daughter cradling his darling granddaughter, "Is everything alright sweetie?" Claire turned to him slowly when he whispered and giggles "Yes Daddy everything's fine". She stands up examining the tree happily and crosses her arms over her chest, the look on her face is that of a child on Christmas morning; one of pure joy and peace with the world. Chris moves Angel is his arms so she is now safely cradled in one arm and he pats the seat beside him, "Sit with me?" he watches her happily as she walks over and curls up beside him. Angel softly coos and cuddles snuggly between her grandfather and mother, Claire protectively curls around her daughter and they all fall asleep to wake in the morning light on Christmas Morning.**

**Claire was the first one up as the light shined through the front window of their home, she then stood up and turned to look down at Angel that was curled up beside her grandfather. She gently shakes her father's shoulder then Angel's, "Wake up my Angel" she gently kisses Angel on the forehead "its Christmas morning, time to wake up". Angel coos softly as Chris picks her up in his arms and stands, he pushes some strands of hair from her face behind her ear "Your mother's right it's just not right to sleep in on Christmas". Claire smiled softly at the two before walking out of the living room and into the kitchen. Jack was sitting at the table drinking coffee, he looked the news paper in hand "Same news for the last week" he throws the paper down on the table. Claire places a plate of pancakes in front of him, "Babe its fine, just another good Christmas with nothing to worry about" she then walked two more plates into the living room for Angel and her grandfather as well. Chris settled down on the couch and watched Angel as they ate, both talking amongst each other quietly.**

**After breakfast everyone gathered around the tree and Angel distributed presents to their proper named owners. Jack stayed close by but beside the other side of the fireplace for from the tree. Claire sat down beside her father, singing carols softly and laughing as they opened gifts. Chris tried to convince Jack to sit with them but he refused and walked out of the house onto the yard to walk around. Angel held the present she was going to give Jack and looked at her mother, "Is it something I did Mommy?" She walked over to her mother as she opened her arms, pulling Angel close and ran her fingers through the child's hair "No baby, don't worry about Jack he just isn't the Christmas type". Angel softly looked up o her mother with soft innocent eyes, "He seems to never be happy" she shakes her head slowly "I have seen him only smile once". Chris moved closer to Angel and chuckles deep in his throat," Angel you have so much love in you" Claire placed a gentle hand under Angel's chin and tilted her face up to make eye contact "My baby girl, You're so much like your father and I could not be more happy or proud". Angel smiled happily as she looked up into her mother's eyes, the sound of her mother's words were warm and comforting. She cuddled happily into her mother as Chris watched on a tender smile appearing on his lips. His beard still showed the outline of his smile and his eyes twinkled as he watched Angel whispering under his breath, "Our Special one".**


	2. Fly

(I'm back and have a new chapter for you guys ^^, still no action I can tell you so far but it will pick up I promise...Warning to those this chapter is very sad)

_**Chapter 2: Fly **_

**Angel woke up to her grandfather gently shaking her shoulder, " Wake up sweetheart its morning" he smiled down at Angel softly as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Chris sat down beside Angel on the couch as she stretched. She could hear her step father Jack in the kitchen making his coffee like he would every morning with a scowl. Chris chuckled as he leaned in closer to Angel's ear and whispered quietly, "Seems to me that someone ate a sour candy cane". They both laugh at the comment as Jack walked into the living room and sitting down on the arm chair to the right of the couch, watching his new family to be; his face showing no expression. Angel finally looked around the room and then back to her grandfather, "Grandpa, Where is Mommy?" Jack looked into his coffee cup as he replied to Angel's question, "She isn't feeling to well" his expression saddened slightly "So she stayed in bed". Jack's expression didn't seem sincere to Chris but he stood up and walked into the hallway followed by Angel; Angel quietly clinged to her grandfather's side as they made their way to her mother's room. Chris's eyes went right to the bed where Claire lay shivering under the thick blankets. Both Angel ad Chris stood by her bedside as she turned over to face them both, her eyes seemed darker as they opened and smiled "Good Morning" her voice was weak as her smile. Chris gave a forced smile back as Angel crawled into bed with her sick mother, but worry still pooled in Chris's eyes; He knew that this was not like his daughter. He knew deep in his heart this sickness that kept his precious Claire ill in bed, was not natural.**

**Angel was quietly thinking as her mother curled up around her. After some time she wriggled from her mother's grasp and ran into the living room giggling. Chris wondered what could possibly be making Angel so happy, thats when Angel ran back in with three gifts one for each of them. She gently laid the gifts on the bed and nuzzled close to her mother who slowly sat up in bed, "Lil one what are you up to?" she softly smiled down at the small child beside her. Looking down at his grandchild Chris smiled softly and kneeled beside the bed, "Ah good idea sweetie" He knew what Angel ment to do. Angel gently places one of the gifts at her mother's side, making Claire smile. Smiling up at her mother she places the gift upon Claire's lap, "Open your gift mommy" the young child urged on not willing to wait to see what lay inside the colorful wrapping. Claire leaned softly towards Angel and kissed her timple, before pulling the child closer to her side "You want to help me sweetie?" Angel giggled softly as she nodded at her mother's request, "Only if you want me to" Claire smiled more warmly as Angel looked back to her grandfather "Grandpa you want to sit with us?" Before he answered her, he quickly looked around and found a small chair in the corner. He placed it beside the bed close to Angel and watched as Claire open her gift.**

**Angel lightly assisted her mother by breaking small pieces of tape on either end of the gift, revealing a beautiful tricolored gold bracelet incased in a clear box made of glass. Claire's eyes lit up with joy at the moment of seeing the precious gift. Wrapping her arm around her little daughter she gently placed a kiss on her forehead, "Thank you baby girl" she then looked over at her father "And thank you so much Dad, I'm blessed to have two such special people in my life". Angel giggled softly and handed the next gift to her grandfather, the green ribbon went perfectly with the teal colored wrapping; Chris smiled softly to his daughter and granddaughter before opening the gift, "I wonder what Santa has brought me". Angel sat down patiently as he opened his gift and cuddled into her mother's side a bit tighter. Inside the box was a ring made of silver, the inscription read 'Family is the greatest gift' Chris smiled warmly at the ring then to Angel, "Thank you my little Angel" then hugged her tightly. Angel then picked up the gift she was given, unwrapping it quickly. The small box was not very heavy but looked expensive. She opened the box and gasped at the necklace inside, the silver chain held a heart locket with gold embedded into the design. A picture of Angel's parents, her mother and real father when she was just a few days old; On the inside of the other side was inscripted and said 'Christmas is the season of love and giving, but the love we share is constant'. The look on Angel's face was priceless, she smiled and wipped away one tear "I miss Daddy". **

**Claire and Chris both looked at one another then down to Angel with tender smiles, Claire placed a finger under Angels' chin and had Angel look up at her "He loved you very much and would be so proud of you". Chris nodded softly and kissed the child on the cheek, "Your mother is right" giving her a playful nudge "and if he was here he would be as proud of you as we are, if not more". The thought made the memory of her father all the more sweeter. Claire leaned back and laid down again, smiling softly at Angel who was now curled up beside her "My sweet Angel". Chris watched as the two slowly drifted off for a nap and walked back into the living room, Jack was sitting on the couch watching the news now. Noticeable to Chris that Jack never accepted gifts or gave them either, it seemed unnatural but it was not his place to judge.**

**He walked into the kitchen and searched around for something to cook; he did finally find some chicken soup in the top cabinet. Placing the can on the counter he then grabbed a pot and poured some water. Jack groaned before standing up from the couch and walking into the kitchen again, "You staying through New Years again old man?" Chris looked back over his shoulder at Jack and forced a light smile, "Well yes, I hope you don't mind" he poured the soup into a small bowl and placed it on the counter before turning off the stove top. Jack chuckled still being able to hear the aggravated tone hidden deep in the old man's voice, "Oh heavens no, I don't mind at all" he made sure the sarcasm showed in his voice as he walked by "But it's curious how your always an hour late of midnight each year". Chris's eyes met Jack's sharply at the comment, "I'm a busy grandfather, but I'm always there for my daughter and granddaughter" Jack could not help but grin and leaned against the counter. Jack seemed to have this gift of getting under Chris's skin. **

**Chris finally finished cleaning up and started out into the hallway before looking back at Jack, "What seems fishy to me Jack, is how come it's so convenient Claire is sick so suddenly on a day you hate" he then continued into the back room leaving Jack in the kitchen. Chris quietly entered the room but the click of the door closing behind him woke Angel, she sat up quickly which woke her mother. Claire struggled to sit on the bed again but could not, Angel and her grandfather insisted she remain lying down. Angel moved off the bed and into the chair. The smell of the soup and the feel of her father's hand placed on her head were calming as he fed Claire the soup in hopes she would feel better by the end of the day. Angel sat nearby patiently watching her mother, curious of why her grandfather seemed so worried. She looked up at him with now a worried look, "Grandpa is Mommy ok?" His face was grim but he forced a smile to reassure the child, "I hope so Angel, I hope so".**

**The days went by and Claire did not seem to get any better. New Years came and went, Claire was in the hospital. Chris sitting in a chair beside the bed was holding Claire's hand softly as the Doctor took notes of her progress. Angel watched carefully from the foot of the hospital bed, her saddened eyes filled with tears in fear for her mother. The Doctor turned towards Chris and sighed shaking his head, "I'm sorry, there is no more we can do" Chris looked down his eyes closed then looked over to Angel. She crawled into the bed with her mother. Claire wrapped her arms tightly around Angel and began stroking her hair, "Its alright my little one" she smiled down at her daughter "Don't worry". The doctor lowered his eyes back to his clipboard, "Her simptoms are like she has been poisoned, but we can not find anything" he then placed a hand on Chris's shoulder "Call me or the nurse if you need anything"; He left with a saddened expression and closed the door. Angel nuzzled close into her mothers side listening to her mothers voice as she sang a christmas carol, Claire then rubbed her daughters back "Angel my sweet little Angel, No matter what happens to me I want you to do me a favor" she gave a weak smile as Angel looked up "Yes Mommy?" Claire looked from her father and back with soulful eyes and the same warm smile she always did, "I want you to remain as you are" she pointed to Angel's chest where her heart resided "In here, Always be my loving little Angel".**

**Angel nodded softly tears in her eyes, clinging to her mother. Claire layed her head back on the pillow and pet her daughters hair, she hummed Angel's favorate carol and Angel sang along. Claire loved hearing her daughter sing, an Angel with looks and voice to match the name. Angel continued to sing until she fell asleep at her mothers side, Claire held the child close and looked over at Chris "Dad I need you to do something for me". Chris nodded and leaned in closer to hear, "Anything Sweetie" Claire smiled softly "I need you to look after Angel for me". Chris's eyes widened and then he began tearing up, holding his daughters hand in his own "I will Sweetie, I'll raise her as I have done you Claire". Claire smiled to her father as she laid her head down again, "I know dad, Thank you" her eyes slowly close drifting to peaceful sleep.**


End file.
